


Sonder

by coldzayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 17:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldzayn/pseuds/coldzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is always messed up, even if it's okay.</p><p>or<br/>Niall lives with Zayn and Louis, and everything is okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonder

**Author's Note:**

> i just thought of this, it was inspired by the song semi-charmed life by third eye blind. I dunno what this is just some fake deep shit. btw i hate how i put so much thought in this and got this, 709 words lmao im hell

_Do ever what you wanna do, coming over you_  
Keep on smiling, what we go through  
One stop to the rhythm that divides you 

Niall gave the couple a small smile, watching as the smoke wrapped around each other forming halos around their tufts of hair. The blonde took his share and passed it again laughing as he watched the television. He laughed and laughed until it wasn’t funny anymore, he giggled.  
“Nialler, come here.” The feathery boy demanded motioning his two fingers at the blonde, Niall willingly left the warmth he had created in the couch and slipped in next to Louis.  
The one with hazel eyes played with his hair, and Niall felt at peace, between the halos, and hot breaths. “You ok, Niall.” Louis asked grabbing the innocent boy’s jaw inching him closer to where all they could see were each other’s eyes. “No.”  
He wasn’t going to kiss him, Niall thought, he wouldn’t mind if he did, he already has but he’s not.  
It came back to him, Niall shook his head. Right now all he needed was the rhythm of their hearts and the halos.

_The sky was gold, it was rose_  
I was taking sips of it through my nose  
And I wish I could get back there, someplace back there  
Smiling in the pictures you would take 

“Cute.” Zayn poked the inside of Niall’s thigh before continuing on his way to the kitchen, Niall ignored Zayn and continued playing Pokemon Dungeon on his DS.  
“Smile Niall,” Louis snapped a picture and watched as the paper rolled out and there was Niall. Ignoring Louis’ request and playing his little game, laying half naked on the floor a hoodie being his only clothing.  
“You look like a piece of shit here,” Louis commented setting it down on the coffee table before throwing the blonde’s glasses at the blonde himself.  
“love you lots.”  
“Stop bullying him,” Zayn shoved Louis again, he had honey on the corner of his mouth and no one made a motion to remove it. It looked good on him, everything did.  
“Fuck.” Niall hissed placing the DS next to him before rubbing his eyes, “fucking legendary bird suck my ass.”

_I believe in the faith that grows_  
And the four right chords can make me cry  
When I'm with you I feel like I could die  
And that would be alright, alright 

“I got an A minus.”  
“That’s good.”  
“I deserve the world.”  
“You do.”  
“I got an A minus,” Niall sighed and stared at the blank ceiling before him, Zayn pecked his shoulder at his left, they were soft and were like a messy heartbeat, steady but everywhere. Louis was taking his camera out again, “What’s with you and that thing? Wasn’t that mine?” Zayn interrupted his kisses questioning Louis.  
“Yeah,” The naked boy shrugged, “But I licked it, so it’s mine.”  
“You lick a lot of things.” Niall drawled, his eyes were closed and they managed to open in time for Louis snapping a picture.  
It rolled out featuring the two boys, “Nice dick.”  
“Thanks.” Zayn and Niall said, their voices one.  
Louis then proceeded to snap a picture of his toe.

_And you hold me, and we're broken_  
Still it's all that I wanna do, just a little now  
Feel myself, heading off the ground  
I'm scared, I'm not coming down  
No, no  
And I won't run for my life 

Zayn groaned softly, his eyes snapping open and he saw the two boys asleep. They looked so innocent, but Zayn knew better and avoided waking them up.  
He got up and drank from the gallon next to the bed, before proceeding to the kitchen and making a simple ham sandwich, he got a cup and put it in the microwave, he reached for a comic book and sat down on the couch.  
Niall soon walked out, the microwave rang, and Niall got the tea bags. His body dragged itself to the window seat, and sat there drinking his tea, watching the world of the French carry on. Red umbrellas on a sunny day.  
Louis reached for his sandwich and went back into the darkness off the room, intoxicated by sex and burnt matches.  
Life was okay, so far.

**Author's Note:**

> So, to be more specific and break the reality and ooh ahh. (don't read this if you don't want to mess up the effect and do your own representation idk) basically they're together and together they're fucked up but they're just living a nice life, in the beginning Niall is sort of angsty i guess and they're smoking weed just being kids.
> 
> ii. Niall was playing his little game and basically described an afternoon with the trio, Zayn in this story likes to eat in the kitchen for some reason (pfft) and was eating toast with honey, and Louis just enjoys messing around with his camera.
> 
> iii. Niall was killing himself over a math test, and although he did good he always feels as he's not enough and the a minus didn't help. Zayn was comforting the boy and being his little fluffy self, Louis once again was fucking around with the camera but it's become something regular now in which he places all the pictures in some box i decided not to mention but whatever.
> 
> iv. A morning, Zayn wakes up early he gets the boy's things done he doesn't drink tea and he hates morning sandwiches all he needs is his comic book. and this part its just to show they don't always need each other and need a bit of distance (haha no shit) the french thing was mentioned because they live in france and in paris is where you usually see all this naked stuff so there's niall in his underwear looking out the window.  
> Louis likes to eat and sleep in certain days, and the room smelled like sex.
> 
> the end, someone stop me please


End file.
